


burn

by bloodywarrior666



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Murder, Other, Poetry, burning to death alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9931361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodywarrior666/pseuds/bloodywarrior666
Summary: someone gets burned to death





	

**Author's Note:**

> was in a sadistic mood so i wrote a sadistic poem

burn  
let the flames consume you  
cry  
though no one will hear  
feel it  
feel the pain  
feel  
the flames  
no will hear you  
no one  
will come  
as i say my goodbyes  
as i leave  
do you count my steps  
count my steps through the pain  
or are you already gone?  
the light  
blinding  
casting a shadow  
the heat  
unbearable  
melting you slowly  
burn,  
burn.


End file.
